The Beasts of South Park
by ahilty
Summary: They're big.  They're hairy, and they really don't like silver that much.  And now Kyle is one of them...
1. Prolouge

An Author's note: Ah, my first South Park fanfic. I don't own the rights to South Park or any other brand name type things you see here (aka Metamucil).

* * *

Prologue

"Come one you guys! Hold it!"

Kyle Broflovski groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation as he tightened his grip around the brown fur of a poor little stray dog. He was still not sure how Eric Cartman had managed to convince his three "friends" to come out here in the middle of the frosty night on the banks of the pond apprehending a little dog, but here they were.

"What, exactly, are we doing, fatass?" Kyle growled as the dog's blunt claws scratched his left leg. "Ouch! Stop that!"

"Just a second Jew, let me get the…equipment." Cartman grinned and started pawing around in a duffle bag.

"Oh no, not again." Stan muttered. "If this is going to be like that Red Rocket thing…"

"Dude! It's nothing like that." Cartman said "Ah, here we go! Mettymoosel!"

"Mettymoosel?"

The actually words on the cylinder read "Metamucil" but Mettymoosel was how Cartman pronounced it. Kyle, Stan and Kenny stared at it with puzzled expressions on their faces.

Cartman sighed. "Look you guys, it's very simple. This Mettymoosel makes you crap-"

"It makes you crap? How?" Stan's eyes widened.

"Be quiet and let me explain! Anyway, we're going to feed this stuff to the dog. Then we'll stuff the crap into this paper bag" Cartman held up a paper bag "and then we are going to put it on someone's porch, maybe Mr. Mackey or Garrison or someone else we hate, light it on fire and ring the doorbell!"

A long silence.

"Cartman! That is the oldest prank in the book! It's even older than my grandpa!" Stan said.

"I know that! But it's still brilliant! Just think you guys, with this we will be contributing to a tradition that has been an important part of American society since time immortal! Our parents, grandparents and probably even our great-grandparents preformed this noble act long ago, and no it is up to us to continue the tradition. Now, all I have to do is mix the stuff with this ground beef here…"

"He's run out of ideas, hasn't he?" Stan muttered darkly to Kyle, who was rolling his eyes.

Just then the dog finally found the right way to get loose from Kyle, whether by accident or design we will never know, but thing's hind legs kicked outwards and caught Kyle right in the place where neither man nor boy wants to be kicked.

Kyle cursed and his hands flew to the offending area. The dog, realizing freedom was nigh, charged off into the forest.

"Dammit Jew! Why'd you let go of the dog!"

"He kicked me in the balls! What was I supposed to do?"

"Hold on to it?"

"After it kicked my-"

"Stop arguing; let's just go find the dog." Stan said.

"NO!" Cartman bellowed. "No…he's going to find the dog." He pointed at Kyle.

"No way."

"What's the matter, scared?" Cartman taunted.

Kyle gritted his teeth.

* * *

About ten minutes later, after much grumbling and protesting and promises to make Cartman pay, Kyle found himself walking around in the woods whistling for the dog. He was freezing and wet from the snow, and was not in a cheerful and pleasant mood at all.

He came to a clearing and noticed something brown and lumpy on the ground. Closer inspection revealed it to be a nice, big, fresh looking turd. Kyle sighed in relef. Maybe he could just gather up this big turd and take it back to his friends. It was what they were out here for anyway. Why not skip the middle man (or dog) when there was a pile they could use right here?

Grimacing, even though this was not his first time to pick up poo, Kyle bent down to scoop it up. Something growled at him from the trees.

He looked up and saw a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him. Eyes that where very, very high up. Too high to be a dog or even a wolf. _Bear_, his mind said. _Back away slowly._

The thing lunged at him.

And it was not a bear.

* * *

Stan was just wondering what exactly frostbite felt like when they heard the screaming.

"Kyle!" He bellowed and started running towards the sound, Kenny right behind him. Cartman followed as well, but at a safer distance. From the sound of it Kyle had been attacked by something, and while Cartman really thought it would be fun to see the Jew torn limb from limb, he was not eager to experience the same thing firsthand.

Stan bust into the clearing and froze. There was Kyle huddled on the ground in a bloody heap. Stan saw huge tracks all around the clearing and guessed they might be bear tracks. He managed to catch a glimpse of something big and hairy running thorough the trees, but thankfully it was running away from them.

"Kyle…" he whispered as he stared at his friend's body "Oh please don't be dead Kyle."

* * *

A/N: Now, please tell me what you think? 


	2. Chapter 1

An Author's note: A few things I must say before I continue.

Number one: There will be no slash between the boys in this fic. At all. I've never interpreted any sort of gay feelings between the four South Park boys in the show, so I am not going to write it. It is very clear to me that the relationship between Kyle and Stan is mainly a platonic brotherly thing. I am pretty sure that Kenny also likes females (based on what you can hear from his dialogue…). As for Cartman…I don't really see him loving anything other than himself…

Number two: I am not going to follow werewolf lore to the letter; I am going to make stuff up. I tend to do much better when I make stuff up…pimpofthetitans knows what I am talking about, as he has read my work in the past…

Number three: Updates may be few and far between, and they might also come at irregular intervals depending on how fast the ideas come. I do have two other stories to worry about…not to mention the evil 10 page midterm…Frankly the only reason I started this was to get away from the dang thing for a few minutes…and also I don't want the idea to vanish on me…

Okay, enough babbling, lets start.

* * *

Chapter 1

Seeing Things

Bodies, even the small bodies of nine year old boys, are very heavy. If you happen to be nine yourself it is even more difficult to drag one through the snow in a desperate attempt to get said body to a house. It is even more difficult when your hands are slipping due to the blood running everywhere and dripping in the snow. Even when another person is helping you drag the body it can be pretty difficult.

It is even worse when, as you are struggling, some fat jerk is following along behind taking pictures.

"Cartman would you please put that damn camera down and grab his legs!" Stan bellowed as Cartman took yet another picture.

"No way, I'm adding this to my scrapbook." Cartman said gleefully.

"What scrapbook?" Stan demanded.

"My Scrapbook of Humiliation." Cartman grinned "Every pathetic event of your lives is carefully recorded in that book. Don't try to look for it though, you will never find it."

Stan had stopped listening to Cartman. He had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Kyle was looking very pale.

However, despite this Stan was making pretty good progress. He could just see the lights of the houses in the distance, and he thought he could get his unconscious friend to the Broflovski house in time.

Finally, they reached the porch of Kyle's home. Stan shifted his friends weight and started to rapidly push the little doorbell button. The door opened to reveal a slightly irritated looking Sheila Broflovski. Her mouth was already open to deliver a lecture, but when her eyes fell to her injured son the only thing that came out of her mouth was a strangled cry. Then, like a tree that had just been cut down she fainted. As she fell Cartman's camera snapped yet another picture.

"Sweet." He said "Think I'll call that 'Timber'."

_

* * *

Darkness everywhere. Not to mention trees. And the howling, mustn't forget the howling. _

_Kyle looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was certain he had never been in this forest before…yet it seemed familiar. He didn't like it._

_"Gotta get out of here." He murmured. He started walking, but the trees seemed to move in and the darkness got closer…and the howling..._

_Kyle broke into a run. Something was wrong…why was he running with his arms?_

_The howling was on him, and he felt teeth on his neck._

* * *

Kyle jolted awake, scared out of his mind. He was a bit shocked to find that he was not in his room, but rather in a hospital bed. His right arm ached, as well as chest and side. He wanted to check himself to make sure that he was not missing any important bits, but he just felt so tired and drowsy.

_What happened…oh yeah…I was attacked by…what was I attacked by? _He couldn't remember. His head just felt so fuzzy.

He looked over the right. There was another bed with another person. A man with only half a head.

Kyle gasped. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. Then he opened them again.

The person was gone.

_It's just your mind playing tricks on you. You're just seeing things because of whatever meds they've given you. You did not see a dead person._

The door opened, Kyle was almost afraid to look at it for fear of another hallucination. However, what came through the door was not another vision of craziness, but his friends…and Cartman.

"Hey, Jew, ya know you look like a scratching post now, right?" Cartman grinned.

"Go to hell, fatass." Kyle muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Stan asked.

"Like I've just been mauled…did it attack you or Kenny?" Kyle looked at Stan with tired eyes. Cartman let out a squawk of protest at being left out of the concern.

"No, we're fine." Stan said. "That must have been one mean bear though."

"Bear?"

"Dude, the bear that attacked you!"

"…was it a bear?" Kyle asked. "Did you see it?"

"Not really." Kenny replied.

"But what else could it have been?" Stan asked.

"I don't know…it didn't look like a bear…" Kyle struggled to remember what exactly it looked like "It…I think it looked more like a…wolf."

Cartman laughed. "Wolves don't come in that size, you stupid Jew. And they don't claw like that either."

"Hate to say it, but he's right." Stan said "That thing's prints were way too big to be a wolf's."

"Hey, maybe it was a mountain lion!" Cartman laughed "Maybe it wanted to claw the Devil outta you Kyle."

"Go sit on the train tracks, Cartman." Kyle growled.

"Okay boys, time to let him sleep." A nurse came in "Besides your parents are here to take you home."

Cartman left eagerly. The hospital was getting boring anyway.

"I'll come back tomorrow Kyle." Stan said.

"Me too." Kenny said.

"Can you leave Cartman in the woods?" Kyle asked, only half joking.

The nurse was approaching him with a needle. Beyond her he could once again seen the man with the half head. Kyle stared at the man as he felt a little prick in his uninjured arm.

His vision faded…

_And he was in darkness again…_

* * *

For the rest of the night he was plagued by nightmares. They were not only about running through an unknown woods with…that something on his heels. There were a few that seemed to feature him dying at this hospital in various ways. Gunshot wounds, heart attacks, animal attacks (those were the worst), it seemed like Kyle was experiencing the deaths of every person who had ever died at Hells Pass.

And a lot of people died at Hells Pass.

When he had woken up in fear for the fifth time (after having a dream about dieing from having a heart replaced by a baked potato, something that was way to familiar for his taste), he saw his parents sitting in those little plastic chairs beside him. Immediately he started begging them to take him home.

"Please Mom, I want to go home…please!"

"Now Kyle, you've been hurt very badly-" Shelia started, but Kyle cut her off.

"Please, I can't sleep at night…please…I…want to go home."

Sheila was about to tell him to stop being silly, but then she saw how desperate her son seemed to be. And, truth be told she really would have preferred him to be home where she could keep an eye on him.

So Kyle was taken home. He was still injured and bedridden.

But as soon as he got home the dreams stopped…for a while…


	3. Chapter 2

An Author's note: I don't own South Park or any random allusion to Star Trek…

* * *

Chapter 2

Rage

Kyle could not explain it. It was scary and horrible, yet at the same time he was almost starting to like it.

The anger.

He had healed quickly, very quickly. The doctors had written it off as to him being very young. Even though he was diabetic, and should not have healed as fast as he had, no one seemed to find it strange.

What was strange, however, was the building rage he felt inside him. It seemed to grow every passing day. Worse yet, he had no idea why he was so angry. There was absolutely no reason for it…it just seemed to happen. He was hiding it pretty well, but he had a feeling that it would break out eventually.

Now he was sitting in the bathtub, getting ready for his first day back at school since the attack. His stitches had been removed, but the scars from the beast's claws were still there, all over his chest and side. No one would notice them under his clothes.

His head shot up as he heard the door open. He had a feeling he knew who might be interrupting him…

It was Ike.

Ever since Kyle had come back from the hospital Ike had been almost hovering over him. The little three year old had seen his older brother come home all bloody and injured, and it was clear he wanted to make sure Kyle was okay. While it had been sweet for the first few days, now it was getting irritating.

"Ike, go away, I'm bathing here." Kyle said, trying to ignore his little brother. Ike did not move.

"Did you hear me? I said go away!" the anger was building inside Kyle. Fro some reason he felt…enraged at Ike's intrusion. There was no reason for it, but there it was.

Before he even realized what was happening, Kyle had flung a bar of soap at Ike. He screamed "GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!"

Ike dodged the soap and gaped at Kyle. Kyle had never acted like this before. Sure he sometimes used Ike as a football, but that was just a game…this was something different.

When Ike did not move, he was far to shocked at his brother's behavior, Kyle let out a strange scream of rage and lunged towards Ike. Ike quickly figured out that now was the time to head for the hills and promptly did so.

Kyle's hands slammed into the bathroom door, shutting it closed. He was not sure if he did this to keep Ike out…or to prevent himself from getting to Ike.

As quickly as it had come the rage was starting to fade. Kyle leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes, feeling his heart rate return to normal. Now that he was calm again he could not believe what had almost happened.

He had almost hurt his little brother.

"Dear God, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

Kyle went to school that day feeling confused. He hated himself for almost hurting Ike. He knew in his heart that, had Ike not managed to get out of the door in time, Kyle might have hurt him. Kyle knew this, and he hated himself for it.

He managed to get past the first half of the day without incident. Though his temper seemed to flare up often, he was managing to control it.

Until recess.

"So…Kyle…what do your scars look like?" Stan asked, completely out of the blue.

"Huh?" Kyle had been busy trying to freeze up the jungle gym by rubbing half defrosted snow on it, when Stan suddenly asked this bizarre little question.

For some reason…it irritated him.

"Come on man, what do they look like?" Stan asked.

Kyle gripped jungle gym like it was a life line. He could feel the anger building, and he was becoming afraid of it.

"Stan…don't…" Kyle snarled.

"Don't be a wimp, Kyle, I just want to-"

Stan never got to finish the sentence. Just like this morning, the strange anger that had been plaguing Kyle took a hold of him again, and he turned around and lunged at Stan.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyle's hands somehow found Stan's neck, and before anyone knew what was happening Kyle started squeezing his best friend's neck.

Stan was shocked. Not only at Kyle's actions, but at the look his eyes. There was something feral lurking there, something that terrified Stan to no end. For a second he thought that Kyle was going to snap his neck.

"Kyle…please…you're hurting me." Stan gasped out.

As quickly as it came the anger left and Kyle dropped Stan with a gasp. He couldn't believe it! First his little brother and now his friend!

Kyle shook his head, bewildered at his own actions. Not knowing what to do he fled to the other end of the playground.

* * *

It only got worse as the day dragged on.

Rumors, like little breeding tribbles, burst forth everywhere. Soon everyone at school knew that Kyle had attacked Stan, and while he was not taken to the principles office for it, people where starting to avoid Kyle.

Finally, school was over, and Kyle could not have been happier. He thought he was going to snap.

Again.

He got off the bus as fast as he could, not willing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Kyle! Wait a minute!" It was Stan.

Kyle paused, but did not turn around.

"Stan…stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Stan…I just…I feel so angry. I don't know why. There's something wrong with me, Stan. Just keep away from me."

"But Kyle…"

Kyle did not want to hear anymore. He was afraid that if he did it would happen again. He sped home. Once there he locked himself in his room, with no intention of coming out.

* * *

It was nine o clock now, and he could not sleep. He paced…paced like a beast in a cage. His head hurt…oh how it hurt! It was like the anger was a living thing pounding against his skull.

The anger built, and it built…

And it exploded.

For a second Kyle felt a blinding throbbing in his head. He fell to his knees on the carpet, clutching his head and moaning. Pain roared though him.

And he began to change.

Hair, red and thick, burst through his body. His nails lengthened and sharpened, becoming razor sharp claws. His teeth became too big and sharp for his mouth, but then his mouth started to jut outward. Kyle cried in agony as a tail pushed its way out of his…well his rear. His ears traveled to the top of his head.

Kyle opened his mouth to cry for help, but what came out was a strangled howl.

* * *

From the woods a pair of evil yellow eyes watched the Broflovski house. The creature's mouth opened and it started drooling.

"Yes, little pup…come to me! Feel the anger of the werewolf, and come!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Outlaw

Kyle stared at the reflection in the bathroom mirror in pure terror. What stared back at him was not a nine year old boy, but a horrible monster. Had Kyle been a bit older he would have thought that this was a nightmare, but as a veteran of several horror movies (and the fact that he lived in South Park), made him realize the awful truth.

He had been bitten by a werewolf.

Now he was a werewolf.

He was still about the same height he had always been. He had bright red fur, the same color as his hair had been, and a long fluffy tail. His face had contorted into the fierce vestige of a wolf. He was still able to walk like a human.

Stealthy as he could he crept back to his room and carefully locked the door. After a moments thought he gingerly pushed his desk in front of the door.

He did not want to hurt his parents or his brother.

But what now? Should he try to wait this out? What if he did not change back by morning? Would he be stuck as a freak for the rest of his life?

His eyes traveled to the window.

A mountain lion was standing there.

Kyle closed his eyes, opened them again.

The lion was still there.

It gazed into his eyes with a strangely gentle expression. It turned away from the window and beckoned him with its tail.

He didn't know why he was suddenly opening the window and leaping out onto the ground, but he was. The lion was running away from him now, but it kept looking over its shoulder as if trying to make sure Kyle was coming.

Kyle suddenly found himself on all fours.

Following the mountain lion.

* * *

Kyle cursed to himself as he padded past the same tree he had passed three times already. Somehow out here in the woods he had lost the mountain lion…and now…he was lost.

"Awww, is the poor little puppy lost?" a gravely voice called from the darkness.

Kyle whirled around and meet the golden eyes of what could only be another werewolf. A big, obviously fully grown white one. Kyle recognized him…or rather he recognized the teeth.

"You! You did this to me! You bit me!"

"Isn't it wonderful? No longer being restricted by that feeble human body? How are you liking the strength Puppy? The power? The rage?" The white werewolf was grinning like a maniac. "Come with me."

"Never." Kyle growled. This creature, he was evil. Kyle did not need anyone to tell him that.

"You belong to me now, Pup. I bit you, so now you are mine. Come."

Kyle snarled. "No."

"Do as I tell you, Pup…unless you want me to start our relationship with a beating?"

"We have no relationship. Go away!"

"You are MINE!" the white monster bellowed and lunged for Kyle.

A dark blur darted in between them and lunged for the white werewolf's neck. Kyle jumped backwards and gazed at another werewolf, this one pitch black. Another werewolf, a silver grey one, leaped on the white one's back and started nipping at his ears.

Something heavy bore Kyle to the ground. Kyle started to flail and struggle, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Jesus, stop that Kyle. Lay down and shut up!"

That voice? It was definitely familiar, but different at the same time. Usually that voice was tense and hyper. While there was still a hyperness about it, there was not the usual underlying tones of paranoia that usually went with it.

It could not be…

"Tweek?"

The weight left his back and Kyle scrambled to his paws. He turned and faced his attacker. It looked like a…blonde werewolf about his height…

"Tweek?" he asked again.

The blonde werewolf nodded.

Kyle stared at Tweek, or the werewolf that was calling himself Tweek, as if he had three heads. It was true that this werewolf did seem to have some of Tweek's mannerisms. For one thing he seemed to be shaking uncontrollably, though the usual nervous air was gone. His eyes still bugged out and his blonde fur was standing on end…but how could Tweek be a werewolf?

As Kyle was staring at "Tweek" a pair of shadows fell across the two of them. Kyle looked up and nothice that the black werewolf and the grey werewolf were stadign over them. Just staring.

Kyle suddenly felt the urge to run away.

"Is this him?" the grey werewolf growled and poked Kyle roughly.

"Yeah, it's him. Kyle Broflovski." Tweek answered.

"Good, we've found him. Okay, Pup, you are coming with us." The black werewolf said.

"What is this? Werewolf recruitment night?" Kyle growled "I'm not coming!"

"Oh yes you are." The grey one said, and before Kyle had time to protest she had grabbed him in her teeth by the scruff of his neck and started to physically drag him.

"LET ME GO! STOP IT! GRRRRRRRRR!" Kyle struggled and nipped, but the grey werewolf did not seem to notice.

What was worse, Tweek started laughing at him.

* * *

About ten minuets later Kyle had finally gone limp. He was still growling, but he just did not have the energy to fight them anymore.

"Where are you taking me?" Kyle snarled.

"The Den." The black werewolf said. He seemed to be the most calm about this whole situation. "Trust me, kid, this is better than going with the Outlaw."

"The Outlaw?"

"The werewolf that attacked you. You'll see when we get home."

"Put me down. I'll walk." Kyle tried to bargain with the werewolves. If he was going to be taken prisoner he might as well do it on his own two (okay, four) legs.

The grey werewolf growled, but set him down.

Kyle snarled, but said nothing. He started walking along with the werewolves, taking note of the fact that the three of them basically surrounded him.

Soon they arrived at a cave. The black werewolf led the way into the cave, followed by a disgruntled Kyle, then Tweek, then the grey werewolf in the rear. The smells of what had to be many, many werewolves attacked Kyle's senses.

They arrived at a silent pool in the middle of a large cavern. A stair like group of rocks led upwards to a big hole in the cave ceiling. Moonlight soon on the pool. It would have been very pretty…if it weren't for the pack of werewolves that were lounging on the rocks.

"Moonsong! Moonsong! We have found the Outlaw's first victim! He is here!"

A silver werewolf appeared at the opening of a cave high above the cavern. Gracefully the large monster leapt down and approached.

"So you are here…what in the world are we going to do with you now?" the silver werewolf, Moonsong said.

Staring around at the mostly hostile werewolf faces around him, Kyle wondered the exact same thing.

And he was terrified of what the answer might be.


	5. Chapter 4

An Author's note: Just so ya'll know, the way this werewolf pack is organized is kinda inspired by the Warriors books (which are a bunch of books about cats, in case no one knows…). I don't own that particular series nor to I own South Park.

* * *

Chapter 4

Pack

"A Manborn! We don't need his type here! Drive him away." A voice bellowed from the small werewolf mob.

"Right, we don't need some weak little Manborn ruining our pack anymore than it has been ruined by the Outlaw!" Someone else shouted.

"You! Go away!" one of the werewolves snarled at Kyle and snapped at him. Kyle, who was feeling a bit cornered right now, snarled back.

Kyle did not expect to get any help from this crowd at all, but to his surprise the black werewolf who had escorted him here stepped in between him and the werewolf who was taunting Kyle. The black werewolf bristled and said "I'm Manborn myself, or have you forgotten? Am I weak?"

The other werewolf growled "Out of my way, Sam."

Kyle blinked. Sam? What kind of name was that for a werewolf?

Sam and the other werewolf snarled at each other. The two of them reared on their hind legs and for a second they looked like a pair of pissed off bears…with wolf heads.

"Enough! Both of you!" the silver werewolf, Moonsong, howled. "I will not have fighting in my own pack!"

Sam and his opponent dropped back down to four legs. Sam edged towards Kyle and sat beside him, making it clear that he was, at least partly, on Kyle's side…even though Kyle himself had no idea what his "side" was.

"Now," Moonsong continued after the angry wolf noises had stopped "I really don't see that we have any choice here at all. We have to take this Manborn into our pack-"

"Oh now wait a minute!" Kyle decided it was time for him to say something "Who said I wanted to be one of you at all."

A long silence. Many yellow wolf eyes stared at Kyle.

Just as he was starting to wish he had kept his little trap shut, Sam the black werewolf gently asked "Are you saying you would rather join the Outlaw?"

"No! I'm saying…why would I have to choose between your group and this outlaw character? Why can't I just go home and forget this ever happened?" Kyle asked.

Moonsong gave Kyle a look that greatly resembled pity. Scratch that, it was pity. It irritated Kyle (like so many things seemed to be doing lately). "Come with me, you deserve some explanation. Sam, you come as well." Turning the werewolf trotted off towards his cave. After a moment Kyle followed.

As it turned out there was a steep rocky ramp leading up to the cave, but due to the darkness of the cave Kyle had not seen it at first.

Kyle was expecting another dark and dreary cave, but instead what he got (once he had travled a bit of a ways in) was a place lit up with battery powered lamps. There was a writing desk in the corner, a bookcase and actual bed.

Moonsong grinned "Surprised? While we keep the Cavern of Moonlight the same as it was when our ancestors moved here that does not mean our own individual caves must be primitive as well."

"…yeah…great. Now why won't you let me leave?" Kyle asked.

"You must understand that I don't want to keep you here against your will at all. In fact, if it where up to me you would never had been bitten in the first place. However…let me start at the beginning. The werewolves are a dying race, little one. In all of North American, perhaps the world, there is only one pack. Our pack."

Kyle was shocked. This was the only pack of werewolves? In the entire world? He wished he could tell Stan about this. Stan was practically an honorary member of PETA (minus the bestiality), and Kyle knew that if his friend knew of any endangered species his first instinct would be to help. Plus, Kyle was feeling very much alone in this place.

"I will not go into the reasons for our rarity right now. Believe me when I tell you that it is true. Our people are dying off. To combat this I came up with a solution. Our people would interbreed and live among the various humans of South Park, in the hopes that we might be able to repopulate, or at least maintain. Right now there are several people living in South Park who are, in fact, werewolves."

"Like Tweek?" Kyle asked.

"Tweek and his mother. In fact, Tweek's mother was the first of us to take a human mate. She said it was because he was the dumbest most oblivious human she could find."

"I believe that." Kyle muttered.

"However, there were a few who thought the process was going far too slowly. Most prominent of these was the Outlaw. His plan was to simply attack your town and bite everyone there. However, such behavior is against our most sacred traditions. We are not allowed to attack humans unless it is in self defense-"

"But I though werewolves attacked people all the time!" Kyle interrupted.

"Only in movies and fairy tales, son." Sam said gently.

"Eventually the Outlaw chose to leave the pack, taking two others with him. Linda and Even, both Manborn like you."

"Ummm, what does "Manborn" mean?" Kyle asked.

"It means someone like you or me." Sam said. "People who have been bitten instead of being born a werewolf."

"Oh." Kyle said. "But what does this have to do with me joining you?"

"Kyle, you are a werewolf now. As a werewolf you will find that your anger and temper will greatly increase." Moonsong said. "Surly you have already felt it, haven't you? The pack provides an outlet for that anger in the form of hunts. When transformed you will feel the urge to hunt, but what would happen if your anger and instincts were to control you and force you to attack those you love?"

Kyle thought about this. He thought about long and hard. He had attacked Stan and Ike once before…what if he attacked them again, this time in werewolf form?

"Is…there a cure?" Kyle asked timidly.

"No." Moonsong said "You will be a werewolf for the rest of your life. Before you decide, think about this as well. The Outlaw will be after you, but you might not end up being his only victim…"

Kyle thought about that as well. He could imagine that monster's fangs closing around Stan or Kenny…even Cartman didn't deserve to be attacked by that fiend.

"The pack is dedicated to stop the Outlaw. We can offer you help and protection. All we ask in return is that you keep our secret, stay loyal to us, and follow our rules. Can you do that, Kyle?" Moonsong asked.

Kyle knew what his answer had to be.

"I'll do it."

"Good. Moonsong said "Now, Sam." The silver werewolf's eyes darted to Sam "Will you please tutor this young pup? Seeing as how you are a Manborn yourself I can think of no one better."

"I would be honored, Moonsong." Sam said. He looked very pleased indeed.

"Even better." Moonsong said. "Let's go tell the rest of the pack."

Kyle followed the two older werewolves out of the cave, feeling dazed and confused. What had he just agreed to? Had he made the right choice? Where these werewolves really being honest to him? Then he remembered the cold, cruel eyes of the Outlaw, and decided that these werewolves must be better than that monster.

Moonsong howled from the top of the waterfall. The other werewolves gathered around the base of the pool to listen.

"The Manborn known as Kyle will be joining the pack!" Moonsong howled.

A few groans cam from the audience, but the majority of the werewolves seemed to accept the decision now that it had been made.

"His teacher in our ways shall be Sam! Treat this young werewolf as you would treat any other young packmate!" Moonsong said. With that he retreated back to his cave, and Kyle could not help but wonder if he was always so…abrupt.

The other werewolves approached him, and Kyle was afraid that they were not going to listen to their leader. Instead they just nudged him with their muzzles and said "welcome". However, Kyle noticed that a few of them were hanging back. These werewolves were giving him dirty looks and turning away.

"Sam!" The silver-grey she werewolf approached Kyle and Sam "You need to get that Manborn back to his parents at once! It's almost midnight!"

"Oh! Right! Shall we go with you and Tweek?"

"Sure." The silver-grey said with a shrug. "Tweek! Get over here!" The jittery blonde werewolf ran towards them.

The grey werewolf turned to Kyle and grinned. At least Kyle hoped that was a grin "I'm Rockclaw, by the way. I'm Tweek's teacher."

"Nice to meet you." Kyle said.

"Let's go already!" Tweek said, and he dashed off into the woods.

* * *

As he raced alongside Sam, Rockclaw and Tweek, Kyle could not help but wonder how in the world he was going to balance his life as a human and his new life as a werewolf. He did not want any harm to come to his friends and family, but it seemed like trouble would be there whether he wanted it or not.

He was so busy brooding that he did not notice it when they had arrived at his house. He bide the three other werewolves a quite farewell and climbed back into his window. Gently he shoved his bookcase back to its original position.

Just as he was finished shoving he remembered that he was still in wolf form. Rushing to the window he called to the departing black figure of Sam.

"Hey! How do I change back?!"

Sam turned around and bounded back. "Think of your human self…and be careful not to leave any shed wolf hairs around!"

Kyle closed his eyes and imagined his real…his human self. The fur began to recede. His claws retracted and his teeth returned to normal. Minutes later a fully human Kyle stood in the middle of his room.

Kyle yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. He crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Repairing Some Bridges

The next day Kyle was ready to write off last night's experience as a freaky dream…until he noticed the little red doggy hairs in the middle of his floor. He groaned and rubbed his head. So it was not a dream. He really was a werewolf…and there were others just like him.

Oh goody.

After he had cleaned up the hairs so that no one would find them and get suspicious, Kyle started wondering what in the world he was going to tell his friends. Cartman was out of the question. At best the fatass would use this as an opportunity to make flea jokes. At worst he would try and ship Kyle off to a zoo or something like that. In fact, that was probably exactly what Cartman would try.

Kyle's mind wandered to a scene. In this scene Cartman was grinning like the little piggy he was, holding a bunch of cash and chuckling as Kyle was carted away in a circus cage.

So no telling Cartman.

But what about Stan and Kenny? Kyle trusted Stan with his life, and while Kenny was a bit of a pervert he was a good friend, and Kyle doubted that either of them would blab his secret to the world. Or to Cartman…he hoped.

But what would he do? Just walk up to them and say "Hey guys, guess what? I can grow a bunch of hair even though I've yet to reach puberty! Wanna see?"

Or "Hey, what do you guys think of dogs?"

Or "You know since Halloween is not that far off…"

This would have to take a little thought. After all, there was not law that said he needed to go rushing to Stan's house and show off his new claws. There was no reason why he should not, at least for a while, keep this a secret.

About that time the door to his room opened a crack. A little black eye peered at Kyle with a cautious expression.

Ike.

The poor kid was still concerned about Kyle, but now he was using an entire door to as a shield, just in case. Kyle felt a wave of guilt consume him, and he knew he had to try and fix this.

"Ike?" Kyle said, and winced as his little brother backed away a bit "Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself. I shouldn't have shouted and thrown that soap at you. Please forgive me Ike."

Ike opened the door all the way and stared at Kyle for a long moment. Then the little kid bounded towards his brother and gave him a hug.

Kyle felt a lot better after that.

* * *

Seeing how it was a Saturday, the Broflovski family had a very important function they had to go to that morning.

Synagogue.

I am sorry to report that Kyle treated this particular Jewish habit the same way many Christian children spend church, by sleeping with the eyes open. Let's face it, no kid wants to sit in an uncomfortable pew and listen to some guy reading from the Bible…or Torah in this case.

And since your humble narrator is Christian and not Jewish we shall dwell no more on the details of Kyle's morning, seeing as how I don't want to hear it from certain Jewish mothers…

* * *

After an undisclosed amount of the day, Kyle found himself free from the bonds of one's cultural and religious duty. He determinedly set out to find his friends.

Actually one specific friend.

"Hey Stan." Kyle greeted as Stan was walking out of his house with a hockey stick and a pair of ice skates.

"Oh…hi Kyle." Stan's voice was halting and a bit scared, as if he was afraid that Kyle would let loose at him again.

Boy that hurt.

"Stan, look." Kyle started. "I'm really, really sorry about yesterday. I'm not sure what came over me. I just…I…" Kyle yearned to tell Stan about his transformation, but he did not dare. Instead he started at the snow and tried not to do something sissyish, like cry.

Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder, and Stan said "Dude, forget about it. We're playing hockey on the pond. Go get your stuff and meet us there."

Kyle grinned and nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day was actually very typical. After hockey Cartman insisted on going on another dog dung hunt, only this time the hunt was successful. The boys managed to collect a fine amount of turdies in the space of thirty minutes, and while it was only dusk and not dark, they were determined to light them on one or two porches.

"Okay, so Garrison is first." Cartman said they crouched in the bushes near Mr/Mrs. Garrison's house. Even since their mentally challenged teacher had gotten a sex change there had been some confusion on what to call him/her. However, this confusion was only limited to their private discussions. When around the aforementioned affront to nature they usually used feminine vocabulary…but only because Garrison forced them to.

"Since you got hurt, Kyle, you can be the one to light the first 'present'." Cartman said with a grin.

Kyle was not too eager to light a bag of shit on fire on a teacher's house, and not only because his conscious was nagging at him again, but because he felt a sudden urge to go werewolf and…chase…cars…

However, eventually Kyle found himself sneaking up to the house, a bag in one hand a match in the other. Carefully, Kyle placed the bag on the ground and struck the match. He lit the bag afire and then quickly rang the doorbell. He then dashed back across the street and dove into the bushes to wait for Garrison to come out.

After a few minutes Garrison came to the door, saw the fire and did the natural thing and stomped on it. You can guess what his reaction was.

"Hehehe, who knew that loony knew all those curse words!" Kenny chuckled.

"Guys, it's getting dark, lets go home." Kyle said. The wolflike urges were getting stronger. Was it just his imagination, or could he actually hear the blood pumping through his friend's veins? Could he smell their scents and the scents of what they had been around? No…it couldn't be…

"OOOO! Scared of the big bad bear, Jewboy?" Cartman taunted.

"It's you who should be scared, Pigface!" Kyle shot back "You look like the main course!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a pig, Cartman. Yummy bacon." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Screw you, Lunchmeat! I'm going home!" and Cartman did just that.

"I'm going home too." Kenny said. "I don't want to run into that bear. Bear claws hurt!" Kenny left as well.

Now that he and Stan were alone, Kyle wanted to tell Stan about his new werewolf abilities. But he did not. Fear still prevented him from bringing it up.

After saying goodnight to Stan, Kyle went home as well.

* * *

And that night he ran with the wolves…

A/N: No, "sissyish" and "turdies" are not actually words…

But they are now…

Kidding…sort of…

And no, I don't have a particular problem with gays, lesbians, or people who get sex changes...I just get scared when someone is all of them at various points in one's life.


	7. Chapter 7

An Author's note: OC alert, OC alert.

Oh, and this will contain some foul language…but this is South Park, so I am certain that you expected that.

Just thought ya'll should know.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sharptongue

Kyle could not help but wonder if these darned transformations would stop hurting.

After making sure his pillows were arranged in the classic fake-child-sleeping-soundly style, Kyle had decided to try and transform into a werewolf without being pissed beforehand. It worked, but it was a lot slower and for some reason more painful.

After his transformation was complete, Kyle heard a low howl coming from outside his window. He peeked out, and saw Tweek in his werewolf form, sitting in the snow and twitching. But then Tweek was always twitching about something.

Kyle easily leapt out the window. "Hey Tweek." He said.

"Come one, follow me and try to keep up." Tweek snarled rather curtly. He then turned tail and ran to the forest.

Kyle stared a Tweek. While it true that he and Tweek and basically stopped hanging out since Kenny came back, Kyle had thought they were still on pretty decent terms. Apparently he was wrong.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Kyle ran after Tweek until he was neck and neck with the strangely moody werewolf.

"Okay Tweek, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

Tweek screeched to a halt.

"What do you mean?" Tweek snarled in Kyle's face.

"Well," Kyle backed away. He was not comfortable with having a muzzle in his face. "You seem awfully upset about something."

"Oh, so now you notice?" Tweek growled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Tweek sighed and walked away a few paces "It's the coffee." He said.

"I thought coffee just made you jittery."

"In my human form, yes, but in my werewolf from it just makes me pissed off. Don't know why."

Kyle made a mental note never to drink coffee in his werewolf form.

"So…where are we going?" Kyle asked after a bit.

"A clearing in the middle of the woods. It's where us in-training pups gather before our separate teachers come to…well train us." Tweek shrugged. "There are only four other pups there."

"Really? What are they like?" Kyle asked.

"Well, there's Boneroll and Rothide. They're twins. Boneroll thinks he's some sort of con artist, and Rothide…well you'll see. They're okay once you get to know them. Then there's Moonlight. She's Moonsong's youngest pup, so try not to piss her off. And…there's Sharptongue. He's…well he's a bit like Cartman, only not as manipulate and smart…"

Kyle tried to imagine a werewolf Cartman and shuddered.

Abruptly a horrendous stench assaulted Kyle's nostrils.

"Ew! What the hell?!" Kyle said.

"That'll be Rothide." Tweek grinned and took the lead into the clearing.

Kyle stepped into the clearing and looked at his new "classmates".

Two brown werewolves were sitting on the ground playing with what looked like a pair of dice. One was talking.

"Okay, Rotty, I'm pretty sure that the point of this one is to get a higher roll than your opponent. Now, I read that if you put weights in the dice…

Rothide, however, did not seem to be paying much attention. He was to busy gnawing on a greasy bone. Kyle could smell the young werewolf's stench from all the way across the clearing.

Another werewolf, this one a silver female was laying on her back looking up at the sky. For some reason Kyle's eyes were drawn to her. Perhaps it was because her fur shone like a star in the moonlight…

Before Kyle's mind could wander into heretofore unknown territory, a voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Terrific, the weakling is here. Just what we needed, first a halfy and now a Manborn." The speaker was a charcoal grey werewolf with a nasty, sneering expression. This could only be Sharptongue. He was big, much bigger than Kyle. In fact, he was twice even Cartman's great bulk. Only difference was, Sharptongue was all muscle, not blubber.

"Why don't you go crawling back to your doghouse, Manborn?" Sharptongue continued. "I don't want to train with some chickenshit puppy dog!"

Kyle felt anger boiling inside him. Who did this guy think he was? "What did you call me?" Kyle growled.

"Kyle…you better not…" Tweek started, but quieted down when Sharptongue glared at him.

"I called you chickenshit, because that is what you are. Just a big pile of cowardly shit that won't amount to anything." Sharptongue stalked towards Kyle.

"Shut up!" Kyle bellowed, just like he would have to Cartman. Only this was different. Cartman…he may have been an ass, but a part of Kyle always thought that all of his aggression was just a façade. There was, however, clearly no façade with Sharptongue, just anger and hatred.

"How much you want to bet that the rest of his pack is just like him, Boneroll?" Sharptongue turned to the other werewolf, who was very carefully not looking "Bet his momma was a runt just like him! Bet she's some worthless whore."

Kyle growled low in his throat. "Don't you dare say that about my mother!"

"Who's going to stop me, Manborn? Bet she is, huh? I'll bet your daddy must be a janitor…if you even have a father!"

That was it. Kyle could not just sit and listen to this jerk insult his family. With a roar Kyle lunged for Sharptongue's neck.

Kyle quickly learned another big difference between Sharptongue and Cartman. Cartman could not fight. Cartman was a wimp.

Sharptongue could fight…and he was not a wimp.

Kyle was pinned down within two seconds, and Sharptongue proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

Kyle bit and struggled, but to no avail. Sharptongue was bigger, stronger and meaner. The other werewolf was biting and clawing him unmercifully, and there was nothing Kyle could do about it.

Kyle's eyes meet Sharptongue's, and what he saw there scared him. No remorse, no pity, just hatred. For some reason, this werewolf hated Kyle.

And Kyle had no idea why.

But he had a feeling that, if someone did not do something, this werewolf would kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Training

* * *

Just when Kyle thought he was going to get really, really hurt here, the weight from Sharptongue's enormous body suddenly lifted.

Kyle looked up just in time to see Sam with his furry arms around Sharptongue's waist. The older werewolf flung Sharptongue away with a growl.

"Stop that! Haven't you learned not to fight packmates!" Sam shouted at Sharptongue.

"He attacked me first!" Sharptongue pointed at Kyle, who was too busy trying to pick himself off the ground.

Sam turned his glare on Kyle "Is that true?" he asked.

"It's true." Moonlight got and walked toward them "The Manborn was the one that attacked first."

Kyle's jaw dropped open "But…but…he called my mom a whore!"

Moonlight looked at Kyle with contempt in her eyes "It's still against pack law to strike another packmate."

"Now wait a minute!"

"How typical." A new voice spoke. Kyle turned and saw not only Rockclaw, but the werewolf that had challenged Sam the other night as well as three others. Kyle guessed that these were the teachers of the others.

The werewolf that had antagonized Sam last night was smirking. "I did say that Manborn would cause trouble now didn't I?"

Sam growled, but said nothing. Kyle could tell that his new teacher was embarrassed, and he was instantly sorry that he had caused this.

But he still did not like Sharptongue.

"Come, Sharptongue, we real werewolves have no business spending time with Manborn ruffians." The antagonistic werewolf said, and he and Sharptongue left, practically swaggering.

The other werewolves left as well, Moonlight shooting Kyle one last disgusted glance.

_Great _Kyle thought _way to make an ass of yourself Broflovski…_

Rockclaw and Tweek where the last to go. Before she left however, Rockclaw whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam just grunted. Kyle noticed, however, how Sam's eyes followed Rockclaw as she left. He could not help but wonder…

But wondering was cut short when Sam whirled around to snarl at him.

"What the HELL where you thinking!"

Kyle jumped back from Sam, startled. "He called my mom a-"

"I don't care what he called your momma! I don't care if he insulted every damn family member you got! You NEVER attack another packmate! NEVER!"

"Hey! You almost attacked his teacher last night!" Kyle shot back, remembering how the two werewolves had reared and snarled at each other.

"That was not a fight! That was a challenge. It's like a staring contest. You growl and snarl at the other until one of you backs down. But you don't actually fight the other werewolf!" Sam's head fell. "Damn, boy, don't you know how to keep your temper?"

"I…I…" Kyle did not know what to say.

"Look son. You are a Manborn. As a Manborn you will have to work extra hard to be accepted in the pack. You will have to surpass the others just to get the same recognition as them. Trust me…" Sam stared into Kyle's eyes "With the exception of a few most werewolves are very traditional. Step on the toes once and you'll be up Goose Creek before you can say boo. You got that?"

"Yes…" Kyle said.

"Good…"Sam said as he sighed. "Well…guess there is no help for it…I'm going to have to teach you how to fight first…" Sam grinned "Next time you break tradition you might as well do it right, huh?"

Kyle jumped up, now eager. He could not help but be excited by this prospect.

"Right…first we'll work on your dodging. Just try to avoid me first off." Sam said.

Kyle tried to dodge Sam's paw first. In the beginning the paw came very slowly, but Sam would speed up the further along they went until he rolled Kyle.

"Jump to the side, don't step." Sam advised, and Kyle adjusted strategy. He also jumped into a bush.

After disentangling Kyle, though he had to stifle his laughter to do it, Sam said "You have to use your nose, Kyle. Remember that your nose is better as a werewolf. Smell your environment around you so you don't end up doing that."

This went on for a few hours. However, by the time they were finished, Kyle thought he had pretty much had the ducking and weaving down.

"That's probably enough for tonight." Sam said "Tomorrow's Sunday, so you probably have church or something, right?"

"Naw, I'm Jewish." Kyle said.

"Really?" Sam seemed to think for a moment.

"Hey, I have some questions about the pack…"Kyle trailed off.

"How about this, since the majority of the town is going to be at church tomorrow, why don't you meet me back here tomorrow morning? We can talk a little then."

Kyle thought about this. If his mother knew that he was wandering around in the woods with a perfect stranger…but then again…

"Do I come as a werewolf?"

"No, come as a human. If someone sees us that would be a lot easier to explain." _For you, anyway…_Sam added to himself silently.

"Okay, but how will I recognize you?"

"Smell. Even in human form you should be able to use some of your werewolf senses."

"Okay…I'll see you then." Kyle said, and he headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9

An Author's note: Any info gotten about Chef came from the Wonderful World of Wikipedia…so blame the editors if any info is wrong.

Also note that I am not trying to allude to Chef in order to make Sam more accepted by the audience. I have an actual plotline in the preliminary stages…it just may take a while to develop…

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam

Kyle usually had nothing to do early Sunday mornings, seeing as how his friends were usually at the Catholic Church doing whatever it was Catholic people did in church (Kyle really did not know any more about Catholic rituals than your narrator knows about Jewish ones…). Therefore it was easy for Kyle to simply walk out the door after promising his mother that he would not go into the woods alone…which was not really a lie. He'd be meeting Sam after all, so he would not be alone…technically.

The going was a bit slower now that he was a human and not a wolf. However, he got still got there in pretty good time.

Sitting in the middle of the training field on a log was a man that could only be Sam. Kyle found that he could indeed tell that it was Sam by scent alone, even though they were both in human form.

South Park, mainly a white town, had only a few black people. One of these people had been Chef before he was deceived by a certain fruity little club. Token's family was also an example.

And as it turned out, Sam was a black guy as well, in addition to being a black furred werewolf. Kyle really did not care that much about this; he was more concerned with a completely different fact.

"Dude, you smoke?" he stared at his mentor puff away.

"Does it bother you?" Sam asked in a concerned manner.

Kyle thought for a second "Guess not." He shrugged. He sat down beside Sam on his log.

"So what do you want to know?" Sam asked.

Kyle thought about how badly he wanted to tell Stan about the past few days, how much he wanted his best friend to know this secret.

"Sam, do werewolves ever…you know…tell humans about them?" Kyle asked.

"You have someone in mind?"

"I just…my best friend in the world is Stan Marsh…and I really would like to tell him about this…"

"That's natural, son. Especially for Manborn. The answer is yes. As long as you have the pack leader's permission you can tell up to three people about us."

"Really?"

"Yep, but I would wait until the pack has accepted you a bit more." Sam said.

Curiosity overcame Kyle "Does anyone in South Park know about you."

"My momma in Texas knows." Sam said "And your school councilor knows too."

"Mr. Mackey! Why would you tell him?!" Kyle shouted.

"He and I go back son…It's kinda a long story. Just remember that if you ever have a werewolf problem at school you can go to either him or the janitor."

"The janitor?"

"Yep, you may not have noticed…but he's actually Moonsong's second in command."

"Really…that…sounds like a plot for a dorky comic book. You know, mild mannered Hispanic janitor by day and werewolf by night…"

"Hehehe…it kinda does doesn't it." Sam smiled.

"Do all werewolves have sucky jobs?" Kyle asked.

"A lot of times. It's mainly about keeping a low profile. Ya don't want to be in the spotlight to much if you're a werewolf. Take me for instance, I work for the South Park Constuction Unit."

"You mean those guys that just sit around until the town is half destroyed and then they rebuild the place when the dust settles?" Kyle asked.

"Yep, pay is horrible, but pretty steady…seeing as how this is South Park."

"I know what you mean." Kyle said. "But who was the third person?"

"Huh?" Sam gave Kyle a curious look.

"You said that werewolves can tell three people, but you only mentioned two people."

Sam didn't meet Kyle's eyes. "You knew him too Kyle…his name was Jerome McElroy, but you called him Chef."

Kyle was silent. He had always felt horrible whenever someone mentioned Chef. Kyle missed him so much, and he knew that he was not the only one, the entire student body missed Chef. He had been the voice of reason in this crazy town full of morons; the only adult with half a brain in his skull…now he was dead thanks to that fruity little club.

"He really liked you kids, you know…thought you were the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life…" Sam trailed off as he stared at the ground. More long silence.

Sam started talking again; just outlining the rules of the pack, but Kyle was only half listening. He was too distracted to fully absorb what Sam was saying, but he did basically get the gist, which was "don't tell the entire town about us or join up with the Outlaw". Kyle was half lost in memories of a certain cafeteria cook and the fruity little club that had torn him away.

"Don't you think you better be getting back to town?" Sam's question jerked Kyle of his own thoughts.

"Oh! Right." Kyle got up to leave, but then turned around again "Should I come back tonight?"

"If you can." Sam replied.

* * *

As soon as Kyle was back in town he joined up with the other three (how had finally been let out of church). Cartman was still hell bent on finding the perfect prank involving bags of flaming dog poo. And Kyle thought HE was supposed to be the one obsessed with poo.

Why don't we stick 'em on stakes and light 'em on people's front yard?" Cartman suggested.

"No." the others grumbled.

"We could spell out a message with 'em."

"No."

"We could…"

And I really don't think I need to go from there…do I?


	10. Chapter 10

An Author's note: No, I'm not dead. Sorry this took so long.

I don't own South Park.

* * *

Chapter 9

Hunting

Kyle crouched in the snow, his teeth bared and his claws digging into the ground. He wrinkled his nose from the stench of Rothide, who was crouched beside him.

It had been a few weeks since Kyle had joined the pack. Sam had finally decided it was time for him to do some real hunting, and had sent him off on several hunting missions. Most of these hunting missions had been for small creatures like mice and squirrels, then slightly larger prey like rabbits (all Kyle had to do was think 'Woodland Critter Christmas' and all thoughts of mercy had left him).

But tonight Sam had sent Kyle with Tweek and the twin werewolves to hunt and kill a deer. Kyle was not looking forward to this particular activity at all, but it had to be done. It was true that hunting helped curb the werewolf rage, and Kyle also comforted himself with the fact that he used natural claws and teeth…unlike some people in South Park. Hunting turned out to be rather fun, and he found himself enjoying it.

Kyle heard the sounds of something crashing thorough the bushes. He tensed.

A huge stag was tearing through the trees, Tweek and Boneroll hot on his heels. Kyle snarled and sprang as the creature zoomed past him. His claws dug into the stag's shoulder. Rothide lunged as well, but missed.

The stag staggered the side and reared on his hooves. One of said hooves nearly caved in Rothide's head. The smelly werewolf reared as well and batted at the stag's nose. The stag lowered his antlers, scooped up Rothide and flung him into a tree.

Kyle hung on for dear life as the stag swung him around like a toy. His muscles were aching, but he was not going to let go.

Tweek and Boneroll ran up and tried to help Kyle, but the stag was off and running again with Kyle attached like a hairy red cowboy.

_Oh terrific._ Kyle thought sarcastically.

Branches tore at his fur as the poor deer went streaking through the forest. Kyle could feel his claws losing their grip on his prey. A branch seemed to appear right in front of him and whacked him off the deer.

Kyle picked himself off the snow, growling in frustration and anger. He watched as the deer ran off into the darkness. He could have sworn the thing was laughing at him.

Kyle muttered a choice four letter word and tried to wrench his back into shape (it had twisted a bit from the fall).

"Lost it?" Tweek asked as he padded up. "Jesus." He shook his blond head.

"Don't worry 'bought it." Boneroll yawned. "You lose deer all the time. It happens."

"Yeah…but if you had gone after the one with the limp, like I TOLD you too!" Tweek twitched around and glared at Boneroll.

"It happens." Boneroll shrugged.

Kyle sighed. It was easily for Boneroll to act like he did not care…he did not have to constantly prove himself to the pack.

Tweek looked at the moon. "We better get back." He said.

That was another thing, while the twins, Sharptongue and Moonlight could stay up all night training, Kyle and Tweek had to maintain a double life. The needed to get to back home at a reasonable hour, so that they were not to tired and worn down. And they could only come during the weekend. That meant that the pair of them were behind their fellows considerably.

A certain smell assaulted Kyle's nostrils. He growled at Sharptongue himself skulked out of the bushes with a rabbit in his mouth. He set the thing down and grinned.

"Can't even finish a simple hunt I see." The werewolf grinned nastily.

Kyle sat down and yawned in Sharptongue's face. He had learned quickly that the older werewolf loved seeing Kyle angry, so Kyle did his best to act like his words meant nothing to him. It was not as hard as it was with Cartman, Cartman knew Kyle better and he knew how to push Kyle's buttons more effectively.

Sharptongue sneered at Kyle "Maybe you should stick to little bitty rodents."

Kyle flicked his ears and turned away from Sharptongue with a snort. He was not in the mood for him.

He was a few paces away from Sharptongue when another rabbit literally leaped in front of him. Instinct took over and Kyle pounced on the prey.

"It's you!" a female voice said in a surprised manner. Kyle looked up, the rabbit clutched in his jaws to stare at Moonlight. The silvery werewolf was giving him a look she never had before. Usually she ignored Kyle, but now she seemed a bit impressed.

"Nice catch." She said.

"M'thanks." Kyle said around the rabbit.

"You're progressing pretty far. I mean for someone who has to deal with…human things all the time." Moonlight said.

Kyle felt his fur lift a bit. This was the first time that Moonlight had actually talked to him. He placed the rabbit on the ground to take advantage of this change in mood.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange." Kyle said.

"I'll bet. Living with humans, I mean." Moonlight commented.

"Actually, it's living with werewolves that feels a bit odd. I've been human all my life but now."

"I guess you're right." Moonlight said. "Look, I'm sorry I was a bit cold to you at first. I just don't like-"

"Manborn?" Kyle asked with a growl.

"Lawbreakers." Moonlight said. Then she grinned at him. "Thanks for the rabbit." She leaned down, took the rabbit and ran off with a friendly flick of her tail.

"Your welcome…" Kyle muttered.

* * *

Needless to say Sam was a bit disappointed when his student came back empty pawed, but he also did not seem too surprised.

"Deer are big prey, even for a werewolf." He noted. "You'll just have to try again next time. And Boneroll should have known better than to attack a healthy stag like that. Remember there is a reason we attack the weak ones of the herd."

"I'd better get back home." Kyle said.

"Aright. We'll try the deer next time."

Kyle trotted home, but as soon as he started seeing roofs in the distance he noticed large familiar paw prints on the ground. He gave them an experiential sniff.

The Outlaw.

Kyle growled. The trail was not that old…

Cautiously he followed the trail. They led him to someone's backyard. It was a pretty unfamiliar backyard. He sniffed the windowsill. He knew the scent; it was not one of his friends. He sniffed again and it hit him.

Pip.

Kyle's ears flattened back on his head. What was the Outlaw doing sniffing around Limy Boy's backyard?

A light turned on in the British boy's window and Kyle swiftly dived into a bush.

Kyle observed Pip as he poked his head out the window and looked around. Kyle watched as the other stared at the paw prints in the snow. The boy shivered and then slammed and locked the window.

Kyle crept alongside the house and slinked back to his own home, disturbed by what he had smelled…

Was the Outlaw trying to recruit more and more young South Park children?


End file.
